Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of chains. More particularly, the invention pertains to a chain with alternating inside link positions.
Description of Related Art
Ultra-light chain lacings have been employed previously to create chains with good wear and strengths in a narrower package than would otherwise be possible with a more traditional chain lacing having interleaved links. These chains, however, have been known to elevate operational noise levels as a result of the every-other-pitch contact with the sprocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 690,318, entitled “Drive Chain” and issued to Renold on Dec. 31, 1901, discloses a drive chain having guide links with alternating rows of thick inside links.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,270,460, entitled “Chain” and issued to Taylor on Jun. 25, 1918, discloses a chain having guide links with alternating rows of links. The inside links are composite links which include hard and soft links joined together.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,920, entitled “Short Pitch Tooth Chain” and issued to Reber on Feb. 13, 2001, discloses a short pitch tooth chain that reduces the level of impact noise generated during operation. The chain includes a first tension link, a guide link, a double-toed link, and a second tension link.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-062920, entitled “Chain” by Yoshiki et al. and published Mar. 29, 2012, discloses a first guide link plate in a first link row of the chain on a first side and a first inner link plate inside the first guide. In the second link row, a second guide link plate is disposed on the other side or second side and a second inner link plate inside the second guide link plate. The links may alternately be connected and braided together by connecting pins.
The above-mentioned patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein.